For Good
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Inspired by the Wicked song of the same name. For nine months, Zekrom and Ash have been closer than ever since the events of White: Victini and Zekrom. An AU if the Legendary went with Ash.


**Hey, guys! It's 23StellaOrgana. I decided to post this because it's MY BIRTHDAY! OMG, I'm officially 16 YEARS OLD!**

 **Plus, there are hardly ever any fanfics involving a strong bond between Zekrom and Ash.**

 **One more thing. This is also to celebrate the announcing of the film** _ **Wicked**_ **'s official release date.**

 **Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, Zekrom would've gone with Ash.**

* * *

 _I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason._

 _Bringing something we must learn, and we are led_

 _To those who help us most to grow, if we let them._

The Legendary Pokémon Zekrom and Ash Ketchum had been close friends for nine months now.

It all started during the chaos with Damon, Reshiram and Victini. The latter had been suffering thanks to the former and Ash had to do something.

" _ **Is it within you? The will to pursue your ideals?!**_ **"**

That's what the Deep Black Pokémon asked Ash while he was making his way through the crystal cavern that day.

 _And we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true._

 _But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you._

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit_

 _As it passes a sun._

 _Like a stream that meets a boulder_

 _Halfway through the wood._

Ash was shocked at hearing Zekrom's voice speak to him that day, so he didn't have time to answer, until he was standing before the Dark Stone when Zekrom once again asked the boy what his ideal was.

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

 _But, because I knew you… I have been changed for good._

" _ **Zekrom, I'm glad we met**_ **."** Ash told his best friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu intruded angrily.

Ahem, I mean, his OTHER best friend.

Since that day, Ash had unlocked his power of speaking telepathically to people and Pokémon like Zekrom and other Pokémon like Diancie and sometimes Hoopa could do.

" _ **My thoughts too, Ash."**_ The Dragon/Electric type replied. They had found a private place to train so they wouldn't attract too much attention.

 _It well may be… That we will never meet again in this lifetime._

 _So let me say before we part:_

 _So much of me is made of what I've learned from you._

 _You'll be with me; like a handprint on my heart._

And it wasn't long before Ash discovered Zekrom could transform into a human and back to a Pokémon at will.

" _ **Zekrom, I have to tell you a secret."**_ Ash stammered.

" _ **Ash, what's wrong**_ **?"** Zekrom was immediately concerned, thinking something terrible had happened to his Hero of Ideals.

" _ **A lot of things happened leading up to when we met. Some of them good, some of them not so good.**_ **"**

 _And now whatever way our stories end,_

 _I know you have re-written mine by being my friend._

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring_

 _By a wind off the sea._

 _Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood._

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But… Because I knew you._

" _ **Please tell me, Ash.**_ **"**

As Ash told his story, from first meeting Damon to discovering the black-and-white haired man's dastardly plot, Zekrom was happy that Ash became close with Victini, but got angry when he heard that Damon almost killed Ash with his Reuniclus's strong Psychic hold on him.

 _Because I knew you…_

 _I have been changed for good._

 _And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blamed me for._

 _But then I guess; we know there's blame to share._

 _And none of it seems to matter anymore._

Zekrom transformed into a human, Ash turning off his telepathy power.

"Ash, I'm so sorry that all happened to you."

"Zekrom, everything turned out fine in the end. Damon told me to not give up when I almost died, because you had chosen me." Ash smiled sadly, tears welling up in his eyes.

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

 _As it passes a sun. (By a wind off the sea.)_

 _Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. (Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood.)_

 _Who can say…If I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better._

 _And…Because I knew you._

 _Because I knew you._

"And I'm glad I did so." Zekrom placed his hands on Ash's shoulders.

The raven-haired boy couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

 _Because I knew you… I have been changed…_

 _For good._

Zekrom and Ash embraced one another, letting their feelings out, for their friendship, and ideals, would never fade.


End file.
